Invisible
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: Riley's got a new girlfriend, and soon the producers want her to the team thinking another girl would be a good idea, things get said. And soon the gang may find themselves losing their case manager. KCxRiley.
1. I Quit

Riley's got a new girlfriend, and soon she starts hanging out when they are planning missions and going over evidence. But then when the producers want her to the team thinking another girl would be a good idea, things get said. And soon the gang may find themselves losing their case manager. KCxRiley.

I think Im starting this story with what happens in the middle. Its gonna be told as if KC was telling a story at some parts, then switch to 3rd Person POV. It will go back to the beginning then we will repeat the middle, then the ending :)

Note this is kind of a preview intro thing. The next chapter if you choose this fic will be longer.

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

"So you're saying you quit?"

"No I'm saying you don't need 2 case managers."

"KC what are you talking about."

"I used to be the one who had to choose where we go, make sure the case files were put together, everything was set, and Sam had what he need to put on the website. But you have Jordan now, you don't need me." She said climbing out of the car, "You tell the guys. Goodbye Riley." She grabbed her bag off the floor, and jogged into her house. She raced up the stairs to her room and flung her backpack on the floor, pressing the on button on her computer, before flopping on her bed.

_DING! _Her computer buzzed, she got up and went to check the screen. An im from Jackie, she checked the time, the weekly lets pick a place to go meeting would be starting in 10 minutes. She scanned the screen "KC What's going on? Riley got here stormed in and all he said when I asked him where you were is SHE QUIT!" _DING _Another im "come on you can tell me." "Have fun tonight you guys." was all she could think to type. She signed off quickly, before anymore questions were asked.


	2. I Just Don't Know

Riley's got a new girlfriend, and soon she starts hanging out when they are planning missions and going over evidence. But then when the producers want her to the team thinking another girl would be a good idea, things get said. And soon the gang may find themselves losing their case manager. KCxRiley.

I really really really wanted to write another chapter for one of my fics, and I said I may throw in some chapters for this fic and Love Story, and hey I was inspired

Now its still towards the middle, but I'm starting this chapter like a diary page, and it will head towards the beginning, and Ill jump back to current time (the middle), and so on till I get "caught" up, and get to the end. Its OOC: I swear they will get back into character when they aren't pissed off :)

* * *

Dear stupid journal,

Its been what 14 weeks since I last wrote anything, and that was when this whole STUPID, thing started. Well in case you forgot, it all started when Riley agreed to go with Jordan to homecoming, even though we had already planned on go together, and hey who would have thought one date would turn into a whole 4 month relationship, and a new case manager for the group. Its just stupid. I'm really not mad at Jordan, I mean its RILEY's fault, if he didn't start dating her the producers wouldn't have met her, and then they wouldn't have decided to let her join the team, and then I wouldn't have felt replaced and quit. So I'll continue to remember this is all RILEY's fault. I mean another girl on the team wasn't even a bad idea, but if only it wasn't someone who had a jealous panic attack whenever Riley and I went on a sweep together. Those were the fun sweeps, especially if they involved an elevator, but soon my sweeps became mostly going with, Jackie or Zach. I didn't mind having to share, my responsibilities of case manager with Jordan, it was nice having a lighter load. I was slowly pushed away, and they didn't need me. So I QUIT! I'm done they have Jordan, they don't need me. But before you get too confused, I'm going back to the beginning of this story. As I stated earlier it was one week before homecoming, when Riley comes over to my locker and the look on his face said it all.

Third P.O.V Week before homecoming.

"KC I'm so sorry."

"Really Riley, you promised you'd go with me TWO weeks ago. And then what happens, you got asked out. Its ok, I guess I hope you have fun," she said slamming her locker shut heading to the door.

"KC I'm taking you home today remember," he said trying to keep up with her.

"Nah I think I'll take the bus today," she said picking up her pace, moving away from him.

"KC you being mad at me, is just stupid. You'll have to talk to me sometime."

"But right now isn't the time," she said racing to the bus, leaving Riley behind.

Later that night.

Jackie P.O.V.

"I just don't know why I'm mad at him Jackie," KC said.

"Because you actually do like, him and don't want to see him with someone else," I questioned.

"No! That's not it. I don't know. UGH!"

"Ok, whatever you say, but you can always come with Sam,Zach, and I to homecoming, we are going as friends, it'll be fun."

"I'd love to go with you guys, it would be fun."

"Now I gotta go someone else is trying to call me. Bye."

"Bye, thanks Jackie," KC said hanging up. I answered my other call.

"Jackie! Do you know why KC's so pissed at me,." I heard Riley ask.

"No Riley, I don't know why she is mad at you," I replied.

"Its like she just got so mad at me, I don't know what I said or did."

"I just got off the phone with her, and she doesn't seem to know why she is mad. I'm beginning to think its like she feels dumped, you had made plans to go with her to the dance, and you're now going with Jordan."

"I guess, but I just dont know. Thank anyways."

"No problem"

"Oh by the way, could Jordan and I go to the dance with your group?"

"I just invited KC, if she's not mad at you by then, I guess."

"Ok, well let's hope for the best. I may try calling her."

"Just leave her to figure out why she's mad Riley, calling her may piss her off more."

"Mom says I have to get off the phone, see yah tomorrow."

After getting off the phone, I signed into twitter quickly, and saw KC's latest tweet, "I can't be mad at my best friend, yet for some odd reason I just am."

And I saw Riley's latest tweet, "KC_Othersider, well maybe if you just talked to him, you could figure it out."

"Oh good gravy, he just made it worse, feuding friends are always so much fun," I said sighing.

THE NEXT DAY Third Person.

"No, Riley I don't want to talk to you, just yet," KC said slamming her locker, making a beeline for her first class.

"KC, you need to talk to me," Riley said chasing after her.

"I just have things to figure out right now."

"You're mad at me and don't know why. Is it because you feel dumped?"

"No. Now please leave me alone, when I figure things out I'll talk to you."

"Fine," He said turning around and leaving.

* * *

Next update will be Love Story, then hopefully a few more chaps of 50ish States 50ish hauntings, before I try to write something for this again.


	3. Movie Night

Riley's got a new girlfriend, and soon she starts hanging out when they are planning missions and going over evidence. But then when the producers want her to the team thinking another girl would be a good idea, things get said. And soon the gang may find themselves losing their case manager. KCxRiley.

I really got inspired for this fic and Love Story suddenly, so yah .

Chapter 3 - Movie Night

Notes- Ok so I plan the fic "starting" like the homecoming drama starting on Monday, so this chapter is written several days later on friday. The next chapter will be the Saturday aka Dress Shopping, where something with smelling epic drama o.O I wrote something that said YOU SHALL SMELL THE EPIC DRAMA, I was alseep when I was working on this so yah.

* * *

Friday 3 weeks before homecoming.

"Aah, it's so nice that you and Riley are getting along again," Jackie said coming up behind KC.

"It's always nice, when I'm not mad," KC said laughing.

"So what are you're plans this weekend? Since we don't have an investigation again for 2 weeks."

"I'm going to go dress shopping with Jordan."

"It's also nice when friends get along with other friends dates," Riley said coming up behind both of them.

"Well I wouldn't have to be nice, if you would have just said no," KC said joking.

"So, I'll see you guys tonight right, its movie night! We're all getting together to watch, bad movies till we die of laughter."

"Sounds like a fun time," Jordan said speeding up to walk with Riley.

"It is, but its kind of an Othersiders thing, weekends we don't investigate we watch bad movies. I mean its ok with me if you come, but you'd have to ask KC, Jackie, Sam, and Zach too."

"Oh, I see," She said with a hint of madness in her voice.

"It's fine with me," Jackie said turning to look at KC.

"Ok with me, just have to find Sam and Zach, now," KC said looking at Jordan as they arrived at Riley's car, "They should be here soon, we said meet us by Riley's car at 3:15, and its 3:10. now."

"Hey guys," Sam said walking up to them.

"Hey," they said at the same time.

"So Sam, Riley, KC, and Jackie said I could join your movie night, but now its up to you and Zach, do you think I could come with," Jordan asked.

"Yah sounds cool," He said tossing opening the trunk of Riley's car.

"Sorry, I'm almost late," Zach said panting as he got to the car.

"You have 30 seconds, before you'd be late, lil bro," KC said laughing.

"Ok so its down to Zach to decide if I can come with you guys," Jordan said.

"What," Zach asked slightly confused.

"Well, I wanna come with to movie night, but Riley said it was an Othersiders thing and everyone would have to agree that I could come, and your the last person to ask."

"Oh, Ok I guess."

"OMIGOSH! THIS WILL BE SO MUCH FUN," Jordan said jumping up and down. KC looked at Jordan then Riley, their eyes met for a second long enough for her to roll them, and him to laugh.

"Shotgun," KC called racing to the other side of Riley's car.

"No far," Jackie joked climbing into her usual seat. The others climbed into the car. The ride to Riley's house was quiet, except for KC playing with the radio, and a few stray comments from Zach.

"Whose turn is it to pick the first movie, and whose turn is it to gather the food," Zach asked climbing out of the car.

"I believe its KC's turn picking the movie, and Sam's in charge of food this week," Riley said heading for the door.

"Make sure to grab lots of candy," KC yelled to Sam, who was in the kitchen, on her way down to the basement.

"Yah yah," Sam said rummaging through the Gangs "reserved" cupboards.

In the basement.

KC flopped on the one couch, Zach grabbed the bean bag, and Jackie sat on the love seat.

"Sit up missy," Riley said looking at KC, "we have to share the couch remember."

"Fine, fine," she said seating up long enough for him to sit down, before putting her head on his lap.

"Err, what about me," Jordan asked standing in the middle of the living room.

"There's an office chair I'll go get for Sam, and you can sit by Jackie," Zach suggested heading for the computer room on the other side of the basement.

10 minutes later Sam made it to the basement, "Ok we have your chips," he said tossing them to Zach. "Your popcorn," he said handing the bowl to Jackie. "And soda," he said passing the bottles to who they usually went to. "Ooh I get the spinney chair," Sam said seating down spinning around.

"So what movie are we starting with," Zach asked.

"We are starting with Prom Night," Riley said pressing play on the DVD player's remote.

"I thought we were watching bad movies, not scary movies," Jordan sad.

"Oh it's bad," KC said looking at her.

"I don't see anything bad about a bunch of teenagers getting murdered, during there Prom," Jordan replied.

"It's just one of those movies, we all think is dumb. You're the one who wanted to come, and this is the kind of movie we usually watch," KC said.

"Girls no arguing. Riley did say KC got to pick the first movie of this week," Jackie said, trying to stop it before anything started. They watched the movie mostly in quiet except for anytime the movie mentioned or implied something bad, Sam would elbow Riley, then KC would giggle. Jordan watched KC and Riley, and glared, she silently pulled out her phone and started to type out a very important text, "THAT FREAKING GIRL BETTER WATCH HERSELF, RILEY IS MINE."


	4. I'd Lie

Riley's got a new girlfriend, and soon she starts hanging out when they are planning missions and going over evidence. But then when the producers want her to the team thinking another girl would be a good idea, things get said. And soon the gang may find themselves losing their case manager. KCxRiley.

I really got inspired for this fic and Love Story suddenly, so yah .

Chapter 3 - I'd Lie.

Notes- Ok so this is after Movie Night, Saturday dress shopping, the bases for this chapter is I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.

* * *

"So.. I really want to get a dress in Riley's favorite color, but I don't know what it is," Jordan said looking at KC well looking at the dresses.

"It's green," KC replied absentmindedly.

"Oh ok," she said turning her attention to the green dresses, she slipped her phone out of her pocket, and read the new text. That bitch, I can't believe her. She smiled her friends would always have her back. She quickly typed in a new message, She knows everything about him. It's not even funny.

"I like this dress," KC said pulling a simple purple dress off the rack.

"What do you think Riley would think of this," Jordan asked pulling a super sparkly short low necked green dress off the rack.

"It might be a little to flash for him, he likes to keep things simple," KC said helping Jordan flip through the green dresses.

"What about this," she asked pulling off an emerald baby doll dress.

"See, that's something Riley would love," KC said smiling.

"Speaking of love and Riley.... Do you love him?"

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"I get it KC you don't like that I'm going with him. I mean at movie night you are all over him."

"What are you talking about," she asked nervously

"Whenever Sam elbowed Riley during something unapproriate, he'd look at you, and you'd giggle like and Edward obsessed fangirl."

"Ok the Edward reference lost me."

"Ok well just answer my question."

"What question?"

"Do you love Riley?"

"No," she said looking away, hoping Jackie by some miracle would randomly appear. Jordan rolled her eyes and slipped out her phone, and quickly typed in a new text. I just asked her if she likes him, and she flat out lied, she looked away the second I asked... She looks nervous now. Thats good, when I'm done she'll never know what hit her. KC dug around in her purse for her phone and typed a message in for Jackie, She asked me if I loved him, I lied.


	5. And You Just Let Her

Riley's got a new girlfriend, and soon she starts hanging out when they are planning missions and going over evidence. But then when the producers want her to the team thinking another girl would be a good idea, things get said. And soon the gang may find themselves losing their case manager. KCxRiley.

Chapter 5 - You're Just Gonna Let Her?

Notes- Back to the middle. Don't worry I should switch back to around where last chapter left off eventually, but halfway through I skip forward to after homecoming. There is alot of time skipping around :) From now on texts will be bolded.

* * *

"So you just let her quit," Jackie asked staring at the computer screen.

"What was I supposed to say," he yelled.

"That she wasn't getting replaced."

"I was going to tell her that, but right now everything I say is just a lie to her,"

"I doubt that Riley."

"Well it's true."

"She told us to have fun tonight," she glared at the computer screen.

"Hey baby," Jordan came in wrapping her arms around Riley.

"Please, don't baby me," he said walking away from her.

"What's you're problem," she asked annoyed.

"You are at the moment."

"If it's about KC you shouldn't blame me."

"That's all you can say? God KC was right about you," he yelled as Sam and Zach entered the room,

"How can you say that?"

"It's not hard."

"I can't believe you. You're such an ass."

"I'm an ass? You're the reason KC quit."

"I didn't make her quit she chose to quit!"

2 weeks after homecoming

"Please Riley," Jordan whined to her now boyfriend Riley.

"I can't just let you come, everyones has to agree," Riley said scanning the crowded lunch room for Zach, Sam, Jackie, or KC.

"They let me come to movie night, so what's the big deal if I come when you're picking a place to go."

"It's just not up to me," he said rushing over to the lunch table the gang was at.

"Riley," she whined rushing after him.

"Save me," he sighed flopping into the chair next to KC.

"Wish I could lover boy, but there she comes," she said hopping to the next chair so Jordan wouldn't make a scene about her sitting next to Riley.

"Riley, can you atleast ask them," she sat down between him and KC whining. KC pulled her phone out of her pocket and kicked Jackie from under the table, it was their get you're phone out sign. **Whatever she asks am I allowed to say no? **KC typed a message to Jackie. Within seconds Jackie responded **I'd also want to say no, but I don't want to be rude or mean, so I may be answering yes... **

"So Jordan, wants to come over when we are picking a location, I mean I think its an okay idea, we'd get a new eye on things, but it's up to you guys not just me," he said glumly "Can someone say NO please," he thought before sighing waiting for their answers.

"Sounds okay with me, another person input would be nice," Zach said. KC typed another message to Jackie **Riley looks excited if I say no I'll just be starting another fight with him, so I guess I'll be forced to say yes.**

"Sounds cool," Sam said.

"Alright with me," Jackie said looking at KC.

"Yes," she said with an ounce of annoyance in her voice. Her phone buzzed **Sorry.** Jackie had sent her an apology, one she didn't want, but she was forced to be stuck with Jordan again. She replied quickly **SHE HATES ME! I DONT KNOW WHY! BUT ANYTIME I HAVE PLANS INVOLVING RILEY AT ALL SHE GETS HERSELF INVOLVED! **Jackie read the message and gave a weak smile from across the table before replying **I know, it sucks having to share the guy you love, and watch him be happy with someone else, but it'll get better, I promise.**


	6. Worst Night Ever Part 1

Riley's got a new girlfriend, and soon she starts hanging out when they are planning missions and going over evidence. But then when the producers want her to the team thinking another girl would be a good idea, things get said. And soon the gang may find themselves losing their case manager. KCxRiley.

Chapter 5 - One of the worst nights ever PART 1

Notes- Back to the Dance :) You're gonna hate me for the time skipping soon, but If I feel nice I may go back and one point and put the story in order and upload that too :P

* * *

Friday before the dance.

"So finishing plans for homecoming are You, Me, Sam, Zach, Riley, and Jordan are all going out to eat and then to the dance. Correct," Jackie asked as she and KC went over the final details.

"That would be correct, unfortunately," KC mumbled into the phone.

"Stop being so bummed, you get to share Sam with me," she teased.

"Oh, I wasn't planning on sharing," she said sarcastically.

"You wouldn't," Jackie asked jokingly.

"Oh I would."

"Liar!'

"Yeah, I know."

"The dance will be fun, anyways."

"If you say so."

Saturday of the dance.

"Why do we have to pick KC up anyways," Jordan whinned when Riley had picked her up for the dance.

"Because, Jackie's car can only fit three people, I know that doesn't make sense but the car is weird like that."

"Fine," she said crossing her arms over her chest. The next ten minutes to KC were silent.

"Hey Riley," she said as she opened the door.

"Hey Case," he turned and smiled at her.

"So we are supposed to meet Jackie, and everyone else at seven," she said looking at the dashboard clock.

"We're right on schedule then," Riley said turning on the radio. They made it to the restaurant a little before seven, Jackie, Sam, and Zach made it there at the same time, and decided to take some pictures outside, well they waited for a table.

"Aww, I want one of KC and Riley," Sam laughed.

"If you really want," Riley smiled.

"Fine with me," KC teased.

"Ok now stand together, and look cute," Jackie said as Riley wrapped his right arm around KC.

"Aww isn't that cute," Zach said snapping a picture. They were soon called to their table. They got their food. KC had finished her food first and had gotten up to fix her make up when Jordan walked in cell phone clutched in hand.

"Watch yourself Costonis, Riley is MINE."

"What do you mean Jordan?"

"You're always all over him, and that picture instead of looking like oh this guy is my best friend, you had the this guy is my boyfriend look."

"That picture... was just a joke!"

"It was but I don't think it was to you."

"You're crazy, and I am leaving, because they should be finishing up and we'll be leaving soon," KC said making a break for the door.

"Just heed my warning," Jordan said stepping infront of the door.

"You are truely crazy," KC said trying to move Jordan away from the door. Force wasn't needed as Jackie walked in and hit Jordan with the door.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Jordan," Jackie said when she realized who she hit.

"Oh, it's ok," She said smiling sweetly.

"You guys ready to go, the guys are waiting."

"Yeah, we were just leaving," Jordan said headed for the door

"Yeah," KC agreed staring down at the floor, dragging behind.

* * *

HEHE I havent update this was orginally gonna keep going but Im gonna stop it know and pick up right away next chapter.


End file.
